Love Made In A New School
by andrea.hassanrhymes
Summary: It is about a young girl Romi who moves into a new apartment and finds herself living in the same apartment building with two young men who are the best of friends. The story is based around their lives at school and in the apartment building will love flourish and will the men remain best friends...? I will be creating two path ways like in an otome game.


My first day in an apartment building, I'm so excited it's also my first day at a new school I hope everyone's nice. I can't wait!

I look at my clock.

"Argh…..! No not today!"

I ran outta the door to my apartment n crashed into someone. I fell backwards on the floor my school uniform wrinkled.

"I'm so sorry"

I apologised looking down I could feel my cheeks burning red with embarrassment then I heard a soft voice whisper

"It alright… erm isn't that logo….?"

I glanced up to see a handsome young man standing there. I stood up hastily, suddenly I fell forwards….

"Arghh….."

"Are you alright?" he whispered softly

My heart pounded as he whispered those words.

"Yes I'm fine…!"

My face blushes a bright red as I pushed away.

"I'm sorry again, oh no I'm going to be late sorry again bye!"

I started running out of the door and towards the school 8why did I have to be so clumsy in front of such a nice guy and then to fall on him how embarrassing, I'll have to apologise properly next time…*

My face starts to burn again at the thought of seeing him again. *it's not like ill see him again I mean it was just a coincidence anyways but still…..* I let my thought wander until I reached the school gates…..*this is it My New School!*

I walked through the gates towards the school entrance, walking through the entrance into the school I saw loads of students gossiping and chatting *at least I made it on time*

"sigh…."

I sighed with a deep breath, I started looking around for my classroom but I couldn't find it.

"This is hopeless."

As I said this a voice came from behind me

"What's hopeless?"

I spun around to find a tall slender figure with dark hair and glasses looking at me.

"Erm… sorry but I'm new here and I don't know where my classroom is would you mind….?"

I passed him the piece of paper. He glances and with a smile he says

"You're in my class it's just this way I'll show you…."

He looks at me and all I can muster is a nod and a smile. I start to follow him *why am I so nervous?*

"Erm….. Thank you…"

"It's no problem were in the same class after all. Anyway your uniform it's a little messy isn't it?"

I glance down and the realisation came to me that I hadn't sorted it from when I fell earlier. I scrambled to sort it as we walked he was smiling to himself.

"Thank you I didn't even realise…. Hehe"

"It looks better now except…."

He turns round completely and grabs at a couple of buttons on my shirt and starts to fasten them * he's so close…..* my heart starts pounding.

"There you go"

He says with a smile. People around us are staring and talking I start to go bright red.

"Erm are we near the class room?"

I ask nervously.

"Yes it's just here."

He opens the door and I walk through the door quickly. It's not very busy and I look for a seat.

"Hey don't walk away there's a space next to me if you like?"

I turn round I see him smiling at me, I nod and walk towards him. He guides me to my seat.

"Thank you….erm I'm Shibaguchi…Shibaguch Romi! Nice to meet you"

I bow my head slightly all he does is smile.

"I'll call you Romi then….."

I blush as he says it straight forward.

"I'm Kentaro Yoshimatsu but you can call me Yoshimatsu."

As I look at him the bell rings. The day is long and as the day comes to an end I just walk out of class and drag my feet back to the apartment. Looking back on my first day it seems it was good and the people seem nice. * Kentaro Yoshimatsu he seems nice but why does he make me nervous*

"Sigh…."

*what a long day I think I should have a bath and a quick tea and straight to bed.*

"Yawn…..I'm soooo tired I hope tomorrows not as tiring."

"Hey!" I hear someone calling to me.

"Hey you there…..!"

I turn round to see two men standing looking at me I can't really see what they look like.

"Hey Romi it's me Yoshimatsu!"

He starts running up to me.

"Hello"

"You walked off after class we out saying bye."

"I'm sorry about that I'm just tired is all."

"Forget that what you doing round here."

"Oh I live just there"

I said as I pointed.

"Me too! How cool is that."

He turns round and shouts to the other figure.

"Hey Togai come over here she lives here to. Come and introduce yourself."

The figure starts moving closer. The closer the figure gets the more it looks familiar he's slender with long blond curly hair. As he gets to where we are standing me finally realise this is the guy I bumped into earlier on.

"It's you…."

I exclaim. He turns and looks at me *he looks so sad*

"I'm sorry about this morning it won't happen again."

He speaks softly.

"It's alright I don't mind if you want to fall into my arms again."

He smiles softly as Yoshimatsu buts in.

"What's the meaning of this Togai?"

He responds with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much….."

He looks at me.

"It's our secrete isn't it. Oh I'm Daishi Togai"

He winks.

"Call me Togai; I'm off to bed good night my sweet Romi"

He blew me a kiss as he walked off. My face starts to burn as I say night to Yoshimatsu

"Good night I'm going now."

I start to run.

"Wait a second Romi."

I glance back and see Yoshimatsu standing there. I stop and turn around.

"What's wrong Yoshimatsu?"

"Erm…. What happened between you and Togai?"

"Nothing happened why?"

"Oh it's nothing….erm I'm sorry good night."

As I walked to my apartment I couldn't help feel that something was bothering Yoshimatsu.

….TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
